the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mrs.leohoward
your stalker is here i FINALLY found you on the wiki if you need any help the admins can help you the admins are Rachim,InsaneBluberry,SunriseDaisy,Punxarox and Clacier hope i helped ♪♫Tonight yeah baby Tonight yeah baby♫♪ 04:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) victorious wiki twitter can you PLEASE give me the password to the victorious wiki twitter ? HellO St.berry shipper here 05:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey! :D Yuperooni! I like it! Crapify, I should have used that quote ;p> I know what the format for my future sig, but I didn't wanna waste it on a stupid quote ;p> Know any Ferome/Fabina/Patrome quotes? I'm like only on the 19th episode or something xD> This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 06:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Heeey! Hey, girl! <3 How you doin'? xD [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ I Cling to the ''Rock And It's Crumbling Off''' ღ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ♇ Toss Me A Heavy Rope 'It's A Slippery Slope...]] 22:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) what wiki IS random enough ??? [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'''where is she !?!?]] 04:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) come to this wiki's chat when i'm on it and PM the password [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 05:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Bleghh, even PatLo's sig is butter than mine ;p> I just get my formats from Witty xD> This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 05:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) LOLZA, meh too. WAIT I GOT THE QUOTE. This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 05:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Patricia Williamson She's American. She said it like 100 times Like • Comment • 27 minutes ago Nina Martin Oh, hi. I'm Nina, I'm from America! 26 minutes ago · Fabian Rutter and 6 other people like this Well, not in that format. ;p> Yeah, it's cheesy. Mostly because of I chose Fabian to be the one who mostly likes it. OK, NOW I can't choose a format xD> This is my temporary sig, until I find a pretty quote 06:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I can't explain it here it is: She's American. She said it 100times 06:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ... Hey, I doubt you'll see this, but could you go on TVF chat? Like... now.. or something.. Idk if you'll see this though.. So.. yeah... [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'''ღ She doesn't know a single soul' but she feels so free ღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| '''And She flies, she flies...']] 04:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Have you reached the Jara episodes yet ? if you did tell me how BLECH they were [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 03:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ok,i won't kill you BTW is your chat being -______- again ? [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 03:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) also,i hope the evil forces won't make you stop shipping Patrome [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 04:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) make sure no one steals the awesome codes on your profile ,so your profile will be special,compare to the other profiles ;) [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 03:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) i feel like i need to stop stalking you,but it's a bad habit i can't stop [[User:PatromeLover202|'Where's Joy!?!? ']][[User talk:PatromeLover202|'where is she !?!?']] 04:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) was there ever a time you did NOT have a stalker ? [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 05:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Yo Yoooo Not much. xD You? Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 11:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha! Why don't you come on chat, if you can? Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) your Stalker here last night when i found out that you have Scoliosis,i just wanted to say,no one deserves to have a disorder ,especially not you ,and i cried for 2 hours after that :Pand now i'm going to shut up because i revealed that you have Scoliosis on your TP when you said to keep it a secret i REALLY hope you don't hate me for this MRDILL WOOP MLH,i'm thinking of no longer being your stalker ,but we could still be friends ,right ? [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 12:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) what episode of HOA did you reach ? are you still watching HOA? [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 03:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) WOW,sounds like you have been very busy lately [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 03:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) yeah,don't worry i'm busy too :P (i wish we had more time to talk) [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 02:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ok,i'm going to be an evil force forcing you to ship Patrome,but you can ship Jara if you like ;P [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 03:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) MRDILL,DON'T stalk MLH,don't,MRDILL,PLEASE stop stalking MLH so,that proves how addicted i am to stalking ;P [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 02:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG Ah!!!!! I love you soooo much! Ah! Thank you so much for all the lovely birthday presents. They were great. I love you so much, dearie. /hugs/ <3 <3 [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ She doesn't know a single soul' but she feels so free ღ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| And She flies, she flies...]] 23:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Mischat reading Sorry about calling you mean there has been a mistake because I was listening to someone talking to who's mean and I misread the chat sorry I will read it clearly next time so I tried to explain but you called me something while I tried to explain it to you. - Lindseyaful I am sorry I had ever called you mean I misheard a conversation I will do better next time -Lindseyaful